


I Don't Care.

by AliasAnonymous



Category: inspired by a movie - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Character, London, Other, Panic Attacks, Self-Denial, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasAnonymous/pseuds/AliasAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was Daniels fifth school so far this year. His dad was a busy businessman who kept moving him and his sister all over the country after him. They had finally stopped and their dad had promised them that they won't be moving till they had graduated.<br/>Arriving in the summer let Daniel make friends with a few people that are going to school he would be attending that autumn. Other then his dad moving him around a lot he was an average teenager, oh and he's bisexual.</p><p>Arthur had issues, a bad past he would fight to keep hidden with his last breath, a football-dad who he swears loves Arthurs' trophies more then him and a clingy girlfriend. Of course people have it worse, so Arthur deals with it all as he sees fit, besides how could his father love him if he doesn't get that football scholarship, much less what would he do if he found out Arthur was gay? Arthur trembled to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Familiar Stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Well this is just the start, I will warn you if anything that could be triggering will come up before every chapter. Please if at anytime you feel uncomfortable just 'X' out. I don't mind honestly, your comfort is more important to me then this story:))
> 
> Please feel free to comment;))

It was a rainy autumn morning and Arthur was sheltering under the empty bus stop that he used to get to school. He attended a private school, 'Alexanders School for Boys.'. Who 'Alexander' was he had no clue but he did know that their football team was one of the best in the country and he was captain.

He smirked as he bobbed his head along to the beat of Walking on Cars new song, "Hand in Hand." He began singing with his rough voice, his older sister Alice had told him that he had a 'sexy' voice but he didn't believe her. 

"Strangers connect tonight,

But we don't know why,

And we don't know how,

But we could fall into each other now."

He sang as he watched the bus turn the corner coming up to his stop, he narrowly dodged the tidal wave that followed his bus's arrival and hopped on, out of the rain. Showing the driver his card he climbed the stairs to the top.

The second level was empty aside from the two girls who unashamedly gave him a quick once over before turning to each other and whispering in hushed, high pitched whispers. He opted to leave his earbuds in. 

Refraining from rolling his eyes he went to the back and sat in one of the uncomfortable cushioned seats. Why they even bothered placing a layer of fabric between the hard metal and his ass he didn't know as it did nothing for his comfort, he sighed as he placed his heavy bag on the aisle seat.

Slouching back Arthur pulled his school jumper's sleeves further down his arms, his hands slipping beneath the tattered material, edges frayed from lunchtimes of footie with the boys.

He leaned his head against the damp window, too tired from the long day of school and football practice to care that he might get a cold from it. Alice had always warned him that that could happen and constantly told the story of how her friend Matt had caught pneumonia just by doing what he was doing now. She never failed to remind him whenever she caught Arthur doing it, but she wasn't around so Arthur slumped in his seat and leaned his head against the window preparing himself for the two hour trip back to his house. He began by thinking about Matt, his first man-crush, but that was three years ago, when he was 15. It never could have worked out, Matt was three years older plus the bastard was straight.

He was on his sixth song when the bus glided much more elegantly to a stop in front of a new bus stop. They had never stopped here before but that didn't interest Arthur, what interested him was the boy that stood at the top of the stairs with shaggy, wind ruffled black hair and crisp blue eyes.

The new guy walked further down the aisle and sat in the row across from Arthur, allowing Arthur to give him an inconspicuous once over. The guy was lanky and tall, but Arthur assumed he would be taller if they stood beside each other by at least a few inches. He also had the most annoyingly distracting cheekbones, what, did God just love this kid and decide to give him everything that Arthur found attractive? Unfair Bastard.

He could make this guy perfect but not make Matt un-straight? Was "un-straight" even a word? Arthur was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't realize that he hadn't looked away from the new guy and now he had noticed. Shit. Jerking his head round he hit it off the window, real smooth idiot, now he'll definitely think you're cute. Glaring out the window he tried to imagine how much simpler his life would be if that boy didn't get on the bus in the first place, and how much less pain he would be in right now, the jolting over potholes and uneven roads was really not helping his forming headache.


	2. Last Nights Nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off with Arthur having a nightmare of his past then dealing with it by cutting.
> 
> If child abuse or self-harm upsets you please skip, basically Arthur has a nightmare about one of the times his father got drunk and beat him then throws up, has a shower and cuts but later on in the chapter he goes for a run and meets Daniel briefly.
> 
> This is two week before last chapter so if you get confused it's because this happens before last chapter.

Two weeks earlier.

Lightning clapped outside the window, and thunder boomed.

Young Arthur was terrified. He was hiding in the wardrobe, arms wrapped around his knees and buried beneath his blue winter coat. He tried to imagine the wardrobe was really a space-ship in disguise and that it was going to take him far away from here.

He heard the door to his room open slowly and thunder followed. Something metallic drop to the floor with a clang.

Lightning clapped and Arthur began shaking violently.

"Come on out little man, it's just me." His father called out soothingly. Arthur could hear him walking around his bedroom. He tried not to cry, he smelled the brown stuff and that meant bad. From his hiding place Arthur heard his father stumble and a thud sounded near the wardrobes doors./ Arthur jerked. It sounded like one of his books had been knocked off its shelf. 

His father was drunk again. The brown stuff always did this to him, it's why mommy left.

"Boy if you don't come out by the time I count to three I'm going to go get your sister." His voice made him sound so close Arthur was afraid his father would her him breathe. Another thud, another book fell. Arthur was shaking violently now. His heart was beating so hard that he feared it would break, or worse, his father would hear and find him.

"One...." Arthur's heart pounded his tiny chest like a horse was stamping him. His father wouldn't, he couldn't.

"Two..." His father was bluffing, his little sister was too small for his dad to hurt her. She was only little.

"Thr.." Arthur jumped out, well fell out, of the wardrobe. Landing on the hard wood floor tangled in his coat. He cringed at his fathers greasy grin. He was standing by the door now, maybe he had meant his threat. Whatever he had meant to do, he was now given Arthur.

"Thank you for volunteering. You've just saved your sister her own nightmares." He walked over to Arthur's shaking form collapsed by the wardrobe and picked him up roughly.

"Your a man aren't you?" He shook Arthur who nodded meekly, "Aren't you?!" Spittle hit Arthur's face.

"Y-yes." Arthur nodded furiously. He was terrified but he didn't want to make his father angrier. The brown stuff made him get angry fast.

"Then stop crying and stand on you own feet when I'm talking to you!" Arthur hadn't even realized he had been crying but when he wiped his face quickly with his pyjama sleeve it came away wet.

"That's better." His father grinned releasing Arthur. He had dropped his belt by the door and went to retrieve it. Winding it up in his big hands he looked over at Arthur and gave him a once over. His son was shaking but still standing. His eyes were wide and watched his every move. His blonde hair reminded him of his beautiful wife's golden hair, the beautiful wife who walked out on him and left him with her two monsters to feed, the beautiful bitch who stopped loving him whenever he drank.

"Arthur come here." He said calmly.

Arthur shook even more, like a chihuahua someone had left in the cold. He did as he was asked and walked forward to him. His father towered over him. Arthur knew he was short for his age, eight and a half and head still under the door handle of most doors but his father still seemed like a giant to him. An angry giant. He lifted his fist, the one not holding the belt and Arthur closed his eyes, he knew what came next.

"Arthur look at me!" His father yelled, spit hitting Arthur's face. Arthur complied, opening his eyes with fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins, but he knew by now not to fight back. If he fought he hurt more the next day.

His fathers fist swung and Arthur was on the ground before he realized he had been hit. His father pulled him roughly back up and hit him down again. He raised his fist one more time,

 

 

 

Arthur shot up in his bed, sweat dripping off him and gasping for breath. Just a nightmare, just a nightmare, no he was going to vomit. He jumped out of his bed and stumbled into his attached bathroom, throwing up last nights pizza.

He felt dirty and drained after, leaning against his bathroom's wall trying to control his breathing and shaking. Stripping out of his pyjama bottoms and boxers he stepped into his shower. The boiling water made him feel better but he still felt haunted by his nightmare, he picked up the razor he kept by his shower door and rinsed the soap off his thigh. He drew a straight red line, then another and another until the sweet sting made him feel better. He rinsed the blood off him and stepped out of the shower. Once he dried off he bandaged his cuts up, putting anti-bac on them just to wake him up more, it was safe for him to cut his thigh he knew. His football shorts covered his thigh and his girlfriend wanted to take things slow, never seeing what was below his shorts. 

He looked at the clock, 6 A.M. Well maybe he can go for a run before breakfast, he sure as hell wasn't going to be able to fall asleep after that.

The forest was still in dim light by the time he got there. He only lived a few minutes away so he had jogged not needing to use his car. His favourite trail was vacant at this time of the day and he loved it like that. He loved running when no-one was watching him. No-one gave him weird looks when he went off trail into the trees where only the deer dare trod.

He had brought a jacket knowing that he wouldn't get warm enough no matter how much he ran, mornings were always too cold for his taste. With his hood up and earphones in he ran.

The winding trail took him far away from his thoughts. The off-trail running he loved made him focus on where his feet were, and where they were going to be.

When he first started Arthur nearly ran into every tree and it wasn't like they were close too each other either but after joining football his reflexes had somewhat improved and with the continuous off trail running he did they only got better, now the only thing that could cause him trouble were exposed roots that would somehow wrap around his ankle and trip him if he wasn't careful.

Arthur stopped by a large oak tree when he felt his legs were about to give out on him. God why didn't he remember to bring water? He took out his earphones.  
Just in time to hear a yell,"Move!"

Arthur snapped his head around to see a skinny figure on a BMX heading straight for him, the guy was trying to stop but the steep hill was in control and gravity wasn't doing him any favours either.

"Holy F..." was all Arthur had time to say before he was on the ground with a guy on top of him and a bike somehow under him.


End file.
